


The Sunset over Paris

by maelstrom413



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 10:18:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14282787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maelstrom413/pseuds/maelstrom413
Summary: The sun had started to set, gently bathing the room in oranges and pinks. For this time, the apartment seemed untouchable.  Just the two men, professing their love to one another, and the perpetual sunset that seemed to never end.With his best friend and lover on his chest, Francis watched the dying reminants of the sunset over the streets of Paris through the open window.





	The Sunset over Paris

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit of context: Francis is a street musician who is starting to make it big in Paris. Arthur is living in Paris temporarily for work purposes, they had met two months prior when Arthur dropped his wallet and Francis returned it.

Arthur looked between them, a happy smile on his face. 

Then they were out, Arthur swinging their hands as they exited the building. 

"Well done" he grinned, putting his arm around Francis' waist as they walked.  
"That went smootly" the Brit laughed warmly.  
Francis gladly wrapped an arm around the other's shoulder, pressing a kiss to his partner's cheek.  
"Thank you. I would have been a nervous wreck without you there." He said with a soft chuckle, biting his bottom lip.  
"I was serious about you meeting my parents by the way." He said with a soft chuckle, biting his bottom lip.

Arthur looked at him "I'm up for that" He watched his nervous expression with a fondness.  
"They'll be ok with me right?" He laughed.  
"You bringing home some random Brit, ill have to brush up on my French" He murmured the last part to himself with a gentle laugh.  
Francis chuckled softly, looking at Arthur with a grin, rolling his eyes. "Of course they'll be alright with you!" He paused, grinning a little.  
"You're a real catch!" He finished in the cheesiest American accent he could manage, followed by a laugh, looking down at the other for a moment.  
"Aw" Arthur laughed, cringing at the American accent. 

Francis' parents seemed very open from what he'd heard. Francis claimed to be the same because of his upbringing which definitely comforted him some.  
"My mother is always asking when I'll bring home a boyfriend." Francis chuckled, walking back to Arthur's apartment.  
"That's so cute of her." Arthur smiled warmly, keeping his arm around Francis as they walked back.  
"They sound lovely! You'll have to meet mine one day" he chuckled.  
"Summer would be a good time to go" he hummed the thought out loud, digging in his pocket to make sure he'd actually brought his keys with him, (which he had.)  
Francis nodded along, humming softly as he watched their feet, a small, fond smile on his lips.  
"Perhaps we can plan for next week to visit mine, drive down to go see them. Its been too long since my last visit anyway." He said with a hum, releasing Arthur so that he could unlock the door, smiling happily.  
"Good plan" he smiled brightly at him, leaning to unlock the door. He pushed it open, letting Francis in first.  
"How long is the drive down?" Arthur asked, looking up at Francis and shuffling his feet on the door mat before they started climbing the stairs to his flat.  
"Well, we could get down there within a day. Its seven hours though." He said with a soft hum, stepping into the apartment, glancing back at Arthur as they made their way up the stairs.  
"We could make it by two in the afternoon if we left around five in the morning."  
"Oh that's not too bad-" Arthur agreed, pulling out his keys again to unlock his actual door this time. "What day?!" Arthur asked as he pulled off his jacket, hanging it up once they'd entered his apartment.  
"I'm excited to meet them" he smiled, as he took off his shoes, standing up to look at Francis again.  
"A bit nervous but excited" He laughed, lips curling up as he watched Francis.  
Francis nodded, following Arthur into the apartment, kicking off his shoes and shrugging off his own coat, hanging it before pulling Arthur close by the hips to kiss him sweetly, only pulling away to answer the question.  
"Leave on Saturday and stay the week?" The Frenchman suggested.  
Arthur grinned into it his hands coming up to hold gently at Francis' shirt. Looking back at him with a satisfied half smirk he said:  
"Sounds lovely, let's do it." 

Arthur pulled him closer again, catching his boyfriends lips smugly once more.  
Francis nodded, his eyes fluttering shut as he was pulled down for another kiss, which he eagerly returned. His fingers ran just under Arthur's shirt, parting his lips for the other. Although it wasn't long before he pulled away again.  
"Do you think we should celebrate my contract with the record label?"  
A little gasp left him when Francis' fingers ran along his hips.  
"Definitely" Arthur replied, cheeks slightly flushed.  
"What did you have in mind?" He raised an eyebrow in question, his own hands slipping away from Francis' shirt to rest in a loop around his hips.  
Francis offered a small crooked smirk, moving so that his arms were slung lazily over Arthur's shoulders.  
"Take a guess." Francis murmured in a flirty tone, pecking Arthur's lips again. His hands gently curled through the other's hair, smiling softly.  
Arthur leant into the hands in his hair, humming softly at the feeling as he let his eyes rest while Francis kissed him again. He peeked one open after a moment, returning the smirk.  
"Oh I see~" he let his fingers bunch in the fabric of Francis' shirt down by the small of his back. Barely any space was between them so Arthur closed the distance again, kissing him more firmly this time, as some sort of confirmation.  
Francis chuckled as Arthur caught on, and slowly he started to lead him to the bedroom, kissing him all the way there. Once again he broke the kiss, and carefully straddled the other's hips, smiling down at him.  
He was yet to find a better feeling than being close with this damn Frenchman.  
"You're so handsome. You know that, right?" He said softly, leaning down for another kiss.  
He gave a gentle exhale of a laugh; slightly breathless, Arthur gazed up at him, the compliment raising more colour to his cheeks.  
"Cheers" he chuckled, winding a hand up through Francis' longer hair.  
"So are you" He murmured, guiding him closer again, unable to get enough of him.  
"Best looking frog I've ever seen" he teased, smirking at him before pulling him back to kiss again.  
"Really though" he murmured against Francis' lips, sincerely this time.

Being so close to the Brit made his skin tingle. With each kiss, his heart pounded just a little more in his chest. A brilliant grin curled across his lips as he looked down at Arthur, kissing his jaw lightly. As the other's hand ran through his hair, his head lulled back, a breathy laugh escaping him.  
Arthur smiled at the jaw kisses, letting out a breath, hand brushing up past Francis' cheek.  
"Damn right I'm the most attractive frog you've ever seen." He agreed with a laugh, eagerly returning the kiss.  
Arthur laughed against his lips before practically melting under the other, hands holding wherever, one in the taller man's long hair, the other on his waist, fingers wrapping into the fabric of his shirt as he let Francis lead the kiss, revelling in every little sensation and touch.  
Francis grinned against the other's lips, leaning into the gentle touch to his cheek, effectively deepening the kiss. His kiss remained gentle and passionate though. After a few moments he pulled back to tug off Arthur's shirt, then his own, and began kissing along the other's pale skin.  
Arthur gave in, relishing in the feeling of Francis being so considerate with those so far careful, gentle touches.  
He wondered if the other man could hear it when his heart practically fluttered as the Frenchman's lips met his chest.  
He let out a breath, the other's name following it softly as Arthur let his head fall back softly against the pillows on the bed, cheeks flushed in a way that acted almost as a physical representation of the slightly self conscious, flustered and completely head over heels way he felt.  
In that moment, Francis promised himself that he would never hurt the other man, as Arthur was much too precious.  
"I love you" Arthur murmured as Francis' lithe fingers explored his pale skin.

Gently he left a few small nips here and there. Slowly he lifted head again to press another kiss to Arthur's lips, a small grin curling onto his lips as he pulled away.  
"I love you too. More than you can possibly imagine Arthur." He murmured, meeting the other's eyes. 

Arthur returned the grin, bright and loving before he leant forward and kissed him again.  
Francis was more than glad to return the kiss again, pressing closer to Arthur. Gently he parted the other's lips, tilting his head to the side to deepen it again, only lasting a moment longer before parting.  
"Don't stop" he chuckled, gazing back at those blue eyes. 

It wasn't long again before Francis was again trailing his lips down the other's neck and chest, smirking as he bit down to start leaving a hickey.  
He let out a breath as Francis dipped back down to continue and each touch felt like electricity. The younger man watched him with a sense of soft awe in those green eyes, smiling when Francis fiddled with his hair and flipped it over one shoulder. He was stunning.

Arthur's cheeks were flushed and he put his head back again, relaxing under him. 

The feeling of teeth grazing across sensitive skin, leaving kisses and marks had an appreciative noise slip from the Brit's throat.  
Francis chuckled softly, leaving a dark hickey right on the side of the other's neck. He was surprisingly gentle while making each and every mark. Much of what he did was done with such great care.  
Arthur couldn't care less if the marks were obvious and easy to see, if anything he wanted them to be. 

He absently brought his hand up, Fingers trailing lightly across Francis' cheek and through his hair, tucking it away from his eyes as Arthur looked at him again.  
As the hair was pulled away from his eyes, he smiled gently, looking up at the other man. "I love you. I really hope you know that."  
"I really think I do" Arthur couldn't help but smile at him.  
"I love you too" the words left his lips without a second thought, he was ready for this. 

He flashed him a grin "I trust you, Francis, I'm all yours" The Brit traced his fingers down across his cheek and along his jaw.

When Francis pulled back to admire his marks, his grin grew just a little bit more. His head turned toward Arthur's hand. 

Slowly he started to tug off Arthur's pants, leaning down to kiss along the other's thigh.  
"I'm so glad that I met you. I'll love you forever." He said softly, smiling as he shifted to pull off his own pants next.  
Arthur helped him take them off, watching every move, every expression. The way muscle shifted under skin and the way the light shon through the window, lighting them both whenever one or the other sat up.  
He could feel his heart melting but race at those words and realised... he wanted this forever. 

Francis lifted himself up to press another sweet kiss to Arthur's lips, having missed the way they felt against his own.  
Francis' kisses were like little bursts of bliss and he realised how utterly comfortable and natural this felt.  
"I've never felt this way before." he said softly, almost a whisper as he continued to gaze at the Frenchman.  
The response to Arthur's previous words was unspoken, left to the feeling of lips against lips, warm skin against cool skin. Francis had never truly felt this way either.  
Satisfied with that response, Arthur hooked a leg around Francis' waist and pulled him closer, eyebrows furrowing slightly as he kissed him, letting his fingertips trail soft lines across his shoulders, making a mental map of every soft curve and dip of his body, memorising it.  
Francis took being pulled closer as an invitation to deepen the kiss as well. Now that he was being held so close, Francis also pressed his hips against Arthur's, gently rolling them together. For the first time so far, a soft pleased sound escaped the Frenchman. 

The sun had started to set, gently bathing the room in oranges and pinks. For this time, the apartment seemed untouchable. Just the two men, professing their love to one another, and the perpetual sunset that seemed to never end. 

When they broke apart again, Arthur gazed in wonder for a moment at those blue eyes flecked with gold from the sunset outside, his body gently rising and falling to keep contact with wherever Francis dragged a lithe hand, not wanting to break the contact.  
Looking right back into Arthur's lovely green eyes, he smiled. The gentle hand had its own destination and soon he was lightly tugging off Arthur's boxers.  
Arthur let slip a pleasured sigh, breath hitching a tiny bit at the added contact.  
He unhooked his leg for Francis to slip that last garment away, heat rising to his cheeks a little as the boxers were discarded somewhere, neither man caring for where their clothes landed. 

Arthur had turned his head a little when Francis moved back up, nose gently pressing against the cushions but he was quick to look back at his lover, excitement bubbling through him now.  
Francis smiled softly, their foreheads resting togther while he removed his own boxers, tossing them aside with the same reckless abandon as he had Arthur's. 

For a moment as he leaned back to admire his boyfriend, he looked a little confused, but chuckled at himself.  
"Condoms and lube?"  
Arthur didn't know why but the question made him laugh for some reason. It almost came out as a giggle which made the younger man blush.  
"I mean, it'd be preferable" he said gently, unable to keep a smile off of his face when Francis looked at him.  
"They're in my bedside drawer" he said as he gazed back at him, wry smile pulling at his lips.  
Francis huffed a little, but couldn't help smiling back to Arthur.  
"You know what I meant!" Francis exclaimed with a chuckle, reaching over to pull out a condom and the bottle of lube, giving the other man a gentle kiss. 

It took him a moment to open the bottle and pour a small bit onto his fingers without looking, but he wanted to continue kissing Arthur through preparation, so he managed. 

Arthur inhaled softly but couldn't hold it when Francis kissed him again. He closed his eyes and focused on the feelings of Francis' mouth against his and those fingers slipping lower and lower.  
Francis smiled against the other's lips as the hot hair was blown into his face. God, Arthur's kiss was so easy to be distracted by, how gently his lips moved, the feeling of the smaller hands in his hair, he paused, both for his lover's benefit and to just soak is all in. 

He pushed a hand up into Francis' hair, it moved to his shoulder as the man pushed a finger into him. His grip tightened a little, pausing the kiss for a moment to get used to the feeling again.  
Slowly after a few still minutes he started to insert another finger, giving Arthur another moment to relax before he slowly started to scissor them, in and out, pressing kisses along the other's jaw in between soft encouraging words.  
"Hah-" Arthur let out a breathy moan as Francis started to move his hand. It was uncomfortable at first but he wasn't new to the feeling so the Brit closed his eyes and focused on the kisses for a few moments until the discomfort was gone.  
Francis was so eager to make Arthur feel good, so he slowed through the initial discomfort. His unoccupied hand was gently tracing patterns over Arthur's abdomen. 

It felt so good and they'd barely started, he was sure that was because of who it was leaning over him right now. Francis had some sort of power to keep Arthur comfortable in most situations and he was so glad it stemmed to now. He trusted him.  
He bit his lip as Francis scissored him and started leaving a few fresh marks against the milky skin of his neck, unsuccessfully stifling a few more moans that slipped away from his lips .

Arthur was truly looking like an angle below him right now. And for a moment Francis just admired his smaller lover. "So beautiful..." He murmured, kissing above Arthur's eyes gently. 

Then a third finger was added to the mix, stretching Arthur further. Clearly making sure that Arthur was properly prepared was paramount to Francis' own pleasure.  
Arthur practically melted at that soft kiss, the gentle compliment and the addition of another finger, a soft moan escaped him and he wrapped his arms up around Francis' neck for a better hold on the other man, pressing a kiss and a mumbled "I love you" against his skin. A "god- Francis" followed as he held onto him  
The Frenchman was ever so eager to hear that sound again. Slowly his fingers curled and prodded into Arthur. 

After what Francis considered ample preparation, he slowly pulled his fingers out with a soft "I love you too", wiping whatever remaining lube was on his digits onto a tissue. He then produced a condom from the bedside table and carefully opened it.  
"Are you ready?"

Arthur let out a breath, slightly bitten lip released from the grasp of his teeth, making way for the short puff of air that left his lungs as Francis removed his hand. He took a moment just to gaze at him for a moment, cheeks flushed and a smile curling on his lips again. 

"Fuck, if I wasn't I don't know what I'd do with myself." He laughed gently, reaching to touch Francis' cheek with the tips of his fingers so gently.  
"Yes" He confirmed, the want in his voice no longer hidden as he took to tracing his thumb over Francis' cheekbone, eyes flicking down to the packet in his boyfriend's hand before traveling back up his torso to those blue eyes again.

Francis chuckled softly, kissing over the plush bitten lips, while he slipped on the condom. After that he pulled back to smile down at Arthur. 

"Let me know if anything is uncomfortable and I will stop." He said softly while he lined himself up with Arthur's entrance, pressing a few kisses to the Brit's jaw.  
He just nodded, a soft hum of acknowledgement leaving his throat as Francis kissed his jaw. 

The English man wrapped his arms back around the other, anticipation curling in his stomach in the most alluring of ways and when Francis finally pushed in he couldn't help the way his grip tightened on the others broader more tanned shoulders, a gasp pushing it's way past his lips again as he tried to relax, closing his eyes to focus of the feeling of Francis pushing into him and the kisses on his neck.  
Francis smiled a little as Arthur wrapped his arms around his shoulders, his eyes were filled with love and lust as he looked down at Arthur. He took his time entering his lover so as not to hurt him.

He let his head fall back softly against the pillows, muttering a "Nnh- shit- ah~" alongside various other initial little noises of pleasure and slight pain. It had been a while but oh god, was Arthur glad he was so bloody smitten with the man leaning over him. His heart thumped in his chest for a moment and he murmured a breathless  
"Wait."  
When told to wait, he stilled almost immediately, instead focussing on pressing kisses to Arthur's neck and lips, to take any discomfort away with his gentle touches. Francis waited patiently until he was given permission to move again.  
"I love you so much." Francis murmured, every bit of truth behind the words.  
He exhaled, smile pulling at his lips as Francis kissed and mumbled against them.  
"I love you too" Arthur kissed him back, pushing his fingers through Francis' hair a little as he shifted his own hips experimentally, a little noise leaving him as the feeling became more comfortable.  
"You can move" He broke away slightly to speak, foreheads pressed together, his own eyes closed.  
He could feel Francis watching him though and it only made the colour rise to his cheeks a little more.  
Francis hummed happily as he pulled back a little to look down at the smaller man.  
He was still staying as motionless as he possibly could when he was given permission to move and even then he was gentle pulling back before the first thrust. Above Arthur, his eyes fluttered shut and he groaned softly, starting a steady pace with his thrusts.

Arthur let out a gasp, holding onto him firmly, a moan escaping the British man's lips, soft and almost a hiss at first but they soon turned into more heated ones as they set a pace that had Arthur feeling like he was falling apart at the seams. All in the best of ways.  
Francis' lips tugged into a smile as he pressed closer to Arthur, hia initally soft breath beginning to turn into steady panting. He was doing everything in his power to pull the English man slowly with his steady thrusts. 

His lovers name rolled off his tongue between soft and harsh touches of lips and hands, thrusts and moans. The smile that curled when Francis' hair slipped from his shoulders and curtained their two faces was unmissable and Arthur put his head back, opening his eyes to gaze at Francis through half lidded green irises full of love and lust.  
A soft groan of his own escaped his throat to answer the sounds of Arthur. His head leaned into the touch of Arthur's hand, his eyes running down their bodies briefly. Then met Arthur's, his eyes sparkled with the passion that he felt, and the purest of love for the man underneath him.  
"Jesus-fuck Francis" Arthur gave into the moans he'd tried to resist and pushed back against him, cheeks flushed and hair a mess, eyes opening and closing between movements, making contact with Francis' every time.  
Francis wasn't much of a talker in the midst of things it seemed, which was surprising because he was quite the chatterbox any other time. So when Arthur moaned out for him again he just flashed a small grin, committing the way that his boyfriend looked underneath him to memory. 

His heart felt like it would burst as he pulled the other closer, arms wrapping firmly around his neck, fingertips pressing into shoulders in a manner that wasn't so gentle.  
Slowly one of his hands slid between their bodies to wrap around Arthur's length, starting to stroke it in time with his thrusts. Just to bring him to the edge that much quicker. His eyes stayed on Arthur's face though, watching for each and every little reaction.

 

Their mouths met again to make way for heated, frantic deep kisses as they moved and Arthur could safely say he'd fallen for Francis than he ever had done for anyone else.  
"Je t'aime..." Francis murmured in between the desperate kisses, like Arthur to hear the vocalization of it to know.  
Arthur melted at those words, full of love and currently lust. He could barely remember his own name right now but the words "I love you" came out coherent enough for the green eyed man as he mumbled them softly between pants and moans as the mix of Francis rocking into him and the skillful stroking built a delicious rythm.  
Francis' heart was pounding in his chest, whether it was from the energy that he was using or just hearing the man below him repeat the ords back, he didn't know. 

 

"There" He whimpered softly against his lips, eyes shut tight and brows furrowed as Francis his the spot that had the British man feeling tingly all over as a jolt of even more pure pleasure coursed through his body.  
Hearing the soft whimpered word, the Frenchman nodded a little in understanding and adjusted his angle to hit the other man's prostate each time. While quickly pulling himself to the edge as well.

Everything Francis did seemed practiced, but not so in a way that it raised questions of how many people he had previously been with. And with the passion he put into his movements, it seemed like this was an act that he had only ever intended to do with Arthur in the first place.  
"Ther-ah!" He gasped, everything falling into place. Arthur couldn't think of doing this with anyone who wasn't Francis. Any old relationships he'd had were now, completely irrelevant. He loved the man so much and as Francis shifted, Arthur's thoughts made themselves known as soft adoring noises, the world melting away until it was just the two of them. 

"I'm so close" he groaned, eyes wet now as he opened them to look up at the man he was sure was the love of his life. Pale fingers wound their way through summery blond hair, the others clutching anywhere they could find as the pressure and pleasure built up until finally, white.  
Francis was beaming ear to ear as he brought pulled those sweet sounds. He let those sounds block out anything else. It was just himself and Arthur, and the man below him was the only person who really mattered. Before now, he hadn't realized just how much he needed the man below him. But he did. He really did. He couldn't think of anyone he had ever previously been with that he truly needed.

A choked half sob, half moan left his lips as he came, spilling over Francis' fingers, body twitching in complete bliss as the feeling of intense pleasure and a million emotions shook his body.

"I'm close too." He murmured, his eyes fluttering shut as hands brushed through his hair. After he was sure that Arthur was spent, he thrusted a few more times and reached his climax as well, his hips rocking gently to ride it out after.  
For a moment, he didn't move. He just relaxed in the afterglow of what they had just done. His eyes closed while he panted, resting their foreheads together. 

"I love you..." He practically whispered, before pulling out and laying next to Arthur. Shamelessly he got what he could of Arthur's ejaculate off of his hand with his tongue before using a tissue to wipe anything else off. And then remove the condom he had been wearing, tossing both soiled items in the trash close by.  
"I love you too" he whispered back, eyes opening to see Francis licking his fingers which promptly had Arthur's cheeks darkening even more, cherry red in the dimming evening light...but he couldn't quite find the words to protest it either so watched him through half lidded eyes, secretly quite enjoying it.  
Francis looked over at the other man, smirking at the sight of Arthur's blush. Grinning more so at the way that the Brit looked in the dim light, worn out but content. It was a moment that he wanted to keep forever. And mentally he would. But one day he would get an actual afterglow picture on his camera. Just for them. 

He closed his eyes in attempt to control his breathing once more and as Francis settled back down beside him, Arthur promptly curled into the warmth of his boyfriend, limbs heavy, mind fuzzy but his heart warm and beating for the body beside him as he felt the fall of bedsheets around his waist.  
After they'd both calmed down somewhat, Arthur looked up from where he'd burrowed into the crook of Francis' neck.  
As Arthur snuggled closer, Francis rolled onto his back so that his boyfriend could rest his head on his chest. The bedsheets didn't cover much of Francis due to how they laid, but it was enough to be modest at least. 

His fingertips danced cently across his shoulder and side, tracing the curve of his jaw before he spoke, a quiet "Thank you" and a soft chuckle. He wasn't sure why he'd said it. Thank or being so amazing? For showing me what real love is? For being caring and kind and gracious and gentle? For being you...  
Arthur kissed him then, gently with the same flare of passion as before, just calmer now.  
"I love you so much, I really do."  
As fingertips moved across his skin gently, he turned his head towards them and pressed a light kiss to Arthur's forehead, sighing happily as he scratched the stubble on his chin.  
"I don't know why you're thanking me. But you're welcome anyway. I honestly don't know where I would be without you here... it would be lonely for sure." He said thoughtfully, but quickly hushed to the feeling of lips on his again, gladly kissing back.  
He cupped his cheek gently, holding them together in the moment of softer intimacy, thumb tracing circles on the stubble on his jaw before he broke the kiss with a bubble of laughter. 

The kiss had been slow and gentle, and everything that Francis simply couldn't find words for was behind it. A smile curled onto his lips as they parted again, a soft laugh escaped him as well, his grin creasing the corners of his eyes. 

"Neither do I... Thank you for being you, you're so considerate and I just-" Arthur kissed him again "I don't know where I'd be without you either" The Brit moved a hand up to push Francis' hair away from his face.  
"Well then you're very welcome." He said quickly, chuckling softly at Arthur's frazzled state, although he gladly kissed back and leaned into the hand in his hair. 

"Really, you mean the world to me" He spoke as he moved back to his earlier position, hiding red cheeks as he went but left a few kisses along the way.  
"I'm so bloody glad I came to France" He yawned, letting his eyes shut.  
"And lost my wallet and invited you for drinks" Arthur mumbled into the hollow of Francis' neck, relishing the feeling of arms around him.  
The kisses on his neck were a nice feeling, only to be interrupted by the yawn that caused Francis to open his eyes curiously. 

"I'm glad too, but you need sleep. I'll be here when you wake up again. I love you." Francis murmured, relaxing across the bed. With his best friend and lover on his chest, Francis watched the dying reminants of the sunset over the streets of Paris through the open window.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is actually a roleplay with my good friend Kai! The majority of it has been left in tact in putting it into this format, save for some minor edits and reorganizing. This is only one scene! I will likely be posting more eventually!


End file.
